This is a randomized, active-controlled parallel group trial in patients with chronic hepatitis C who have not previously been treated. Intron A 3 MU three times a week (TIW) for 48 weeks will be compared to three doses of PEG-IFN (0.5, 1.0, 1.5 mcg/kg) administered once a week for 48 weeks. Follow up will be for an additional 24 weeks.